priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Your 100% Life
is a song performed by Cosmo Hojo that debuted in Episode 31 of the anime. The full version was released on March 18th, 2015 as the second track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 3. An instrumental version was also included as the eighth track on the album. Performers *Cosmo Hojo (Episode 31) (With Cameos from Himeka Manaka and Gloria Ookanada) *Cosmo Hojo (PriPara the Movie: Everyone, Assemble! Prism ☆ Tours), (Episode 153) Lyrics Rōmaji= Chotto soko no kimi zuibun ukanai kao Sumairu no moto mo kirete shobokure girl Itsumo no chōshi don'na kanjida kke? Omeme oyoi jatteru yo Jishin zero genki mo nai hi Ikiterya sō aru yo ne aru Dakara koso no kimi hyakupā jinsei Koko karada tsugi wa makenai yo "Tsuppashire!" "Daijōbu!" Namida cho cho kirase Hazu sekai! Ima shunkan! Zenbu mikatada yo Cosmic! Cosmax! Yama koto ni ōkunai? Nandena no? Fuan bakuhatsu! Kowa sugite iya ni naru... demo... demo ne! Subarashī hi yo hyakupā jinsei Dakishimete kono hibi wo Yuzurenai! Mune ni aru! cosmic power happy Torimodose! Kakureteru! Kimi no cosmax Karada kokoro kitae naosu yo jinsei hyakupā jinsei Cosmic! Cosmax! |-| Kanji= ちょっとそこの君　随分浮かない颜 スマイルの素も切れて　しょぼくれgirl いつもの调子どんな感じだっけ？ おメメ泳いじゃってるよ 自信ゼロ元気もない日 生きてりゃそう　あるよね　ある だからこその君100%(ヒャクパー)人生　 ここからだ　次は负けないよ 突っ走れ！大丈夫！涙ちょちょぎらせ 初世界！今瞬间！全部味方だよ cosmic！ cosmax！ 山と谷多くない？ 何でなの？ 不安爆発！ 怖すぎて嫌になる…でも…でもね！ 素晴らしい日よ　100％人生 抱きしめてこの日々を 譲れない！　胸にある！　cosmic power happy 取り戻せ！　隠れてる！　君のcosmax カラダココロ锻え直すよ人生　100%(ヒャクパー)人生 cosmic! cosmax！ |-| English= Hey, you, why this sad face? It's better when we smile like crazy When will you can do it naturally? Your eyes are swimming Days of no faith, when nothing seems to come out Remember the life have high and low points And that is why you should live your life at 100% When you start doing it, you won't lose again "Let's run!" "you will be fine!" dry your tears Leave it behind, right now, everything is by your side Cosmic! Cosmax! Cross the seas or the mountains? Just always follow your heart But if you're scared and can't continue... Then Embrace your life that is at 100% And don't give up nevermore With a cosmic power you will recover your happiness Don't hide anymore! Your cosmo at maximum Stiffen your body and your soul will start to live. The life at 100% Cosmic! Cosmax! Full Rōmaji= Chotto soko no kimi zuibun ukanai kao Sumairu no moto mo kirete shobokure girl Itsumo no chōshi don'na kanjida kke? Omeme oyoi jatteru yo Jishin zero genki mo nai hi Ikiterya sō aru yo ne aru Dakara koso no kimi hyakupā jinsei Koko karada tsugi wa makenai yo "Tsuppashire!" "Daijōbu!" Namida cho cho kirase Hazu sekai! Ima shunkan! Zenbu mikatada yo cosmic cosmax eiyou ageyou karada kokoro itae ageyou Tokoton nayami takusan mayoi nasai Nitsu matta ago ni nokoru wa kakegae nai kimi dake no mirai Dare mo mane dekinai mitsu no koi aji no dream Nani mo kamo umaku ikanai Ashita sae tesaguri de sa Dakedo sore ga kimi hyakupā jinsei Mikai hazu keiken no wave Hashirinuke! Shinpai nai! Iki o fukaku sui Tasukeru yo! Ōgoe de! Yell okuru kara Yama to tani ōkunai? Nandena no? Fuan bakuhatsu! Kowa sugite iya ni naru… demo… demo ne! Subarashī hi wa hyakupā jinsei Dakishimete kono hibi wo Yuzurenai! Mune ni aru! cosmic power happy Torimodose! Kakureteru! Kimi no cosmax Jishin dashite genki ni natte Namida fuite egao wo misete Nani ga aru ka wakaranai kara Karada kokoro kitae naosu yo jinsei hyakupā jinsei |-| Kanji= ちょっとそこの君　随分浮かない颜 スマイルの素も切れて　しょぼくれgirl いつもの调子どんな感じだっけ？ おメメ泳いじゃってるよ 自信ゼロ元気もない日 生きてりゃ　そぅ　あるよね　ある だからこその君100%(ヒャクパー)人生　 ここからだ　次は负けないよ 突っ走れ！大丈夫！涙ちょちょぎらせ 初世界！今瞬间！全部味方だよ cosmic cosmax 栄养あげよう　カラダココロ锻えあげよう とことん悩みたくさん迷いなさい 煮诘まった后に残るはかけがえない　君だけの未来 谁も真似出来ない密度の浓い味のdream 何もかもうまくいかない 明日さえ手探りでさ だけどそれが君100%(ヒャクパー)人生 未开発経験のwave 走り抜け！心配ない！息を深く吸い 助けるよ！大声で！yell 送るから 山と谷多くない？ 何でなの？ 不安爆発！ 怖すぎて嫌になる…でも…でもね！ 素晴らしきは100%(ヒャクパー)人生 抱きしめてこの日々を 譲れない！胸にある！cosmic power happy 取り戻せ！隠れてる！君のcosmax 自信出して元気になって 涙拭いて笑颜を见せて 何があるか分からないから カラダココロ锻え直すよ人生　100%(ヒャクパー)人生 |-| English= Hey, you over there. That’s quite the gloomy face The origin of your smile’s broken too, a disheartened girl How’d your usual mood feel again? Your eyes have gone all swimmy, y’know Days when you’ve got zero confidence or energy: If you’re alive, they’ll happen, yes they will But that’s exactly why your 100% life Begins now: next time, you won’t lose! “Blast off!” “It’s all right!” Tear-tear off those tears A new world! This instant! Is your ally, y’know! Cosmic! Cosmax! I’ll give you nourishment! Body and soul, I’ll reforge you! Worry thoroughly, go ahead and fret up a storm Once you’ve simmered down, what’s left is your irreplaceable future, for you alone Nobody can imitate it! A densely love-flavored dream Nothing at all is going well You’re even fumbling towards tomorrow But even so, that’s your 100% life A wave of experiencing uncharted land Run through! Don’t worry! Your high spirits will resurrect themselves! Cause I’ll yell to you! “I’ll save you!” With a great big voice! There aren’t many mountains and valleys? Why is that? An explosion of fears! It’s too scary, and you might not want to…but….but, you know! Wonderful days are 100% life Hold onto these days tightly Don’t let them go! Cosmic power happy! Is inside your heart! Take back! Your concealed! Cosmax! Gather your confidence, cheer up Wipe away your tears, show me a smile Since we don’t know what’s gonna happen A life where you make over your body and soul, 100% life Audio Trivia *This song is the third solo image song. * This is the first song to feature Gloria Ookanda and Himeka Manaka, as their voices can be heard during the chorus in the full version. *This song also reflects another one from Rainbow Live, FREEDOM by Kazuki Nishina. Gallery See Your 100% Life/Video Gallery and Your 100% Life/Photo Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Cosmo Category:Solo Song